


No Sleep

by leighemersona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nightmare, Sanvers - Freeform, Sappy, Sweet, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighemersona/pseuds/leighemersona
Summary: Alex can't sleep because of nightmares, Maggie is there to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot. Hope you all enjoy!

It had started a week ago, Alex had been woken up by Maggie who had been shaking her in her sleep. 

“Alex. Alex wake up!” She had heard as her eyes opened and she saw the face of the woman she loved. The way it was meant to look. Not how it had looked seconds before in her dream state of mind. Not bloodied and bruised. Not lifeless at the hands of some shadowed figure. Here she was, real and safe. 

Alex sat up in bed and Maggie mirrored her, too afraid to voice the question that she wanted to ask. Alex took a deep breath and just shook her head before scooping Maggie up in her arms and sinking back into the sheets. She felt Maggie’s heartbeat against her own, felt her skin against her own, and felt her breathing go from the short shallowness of being awake to the slow and deep breaths of sleep. Alex held onto her until she saw the sun rise the next morning. 

The next time it happened, Maggie woke to the sound of screaming. Her eyes flew open in panic and her instinct was to reach for her gun that she kept in the bedside table. She was halfway out of the bed when she realized that the sounds were coming from the bed, not from out of it. She turned and took in the scene of Alex gripping the sheets around her body, pulling at them as if they were choking her, legs trying to kick to rid herself of them with no avail. Maggie pulled the sheets off her and finally realized that Alex was still asleep. The noise was jutting through Maggie like glass each time she heard it. Whatever was happening in Alex’s mind was causing her pain and Maggie knew that when Alex woke up, she would shake it off like nothing had happened and then spend another night with no sleep. 

Maggie grabbed hold of Alex’s arms and tried to gently wake her, but nothing was working. Finally Maggie decided that it was better to get Alex’s limbs under control so that she didn’t hurt herself, so Maggie climbed on top of Alex and laid down, knowing that she should be doing something more to help the woman that she loved, she just couldn’t do anything else. She didn’t know what to do. Alex calmed down almost instantly, no more screaming, legs were still. Maggie was the one who went the rest of the night with no sleep that time. She saw the shadows rise on the wall in the morning and when Alex woke in confusion as to why her girlfriend was laying on top of her, Maggie pulled on a fake smile and a laugh and said “I was dreaming I was a koala, get over it Danvers.” Alex saw the tightness in the smile though, she knew that something had happened last night, but she went along with it, feeling bad because she knew that she was the reason that Maggie had bags under her eyes, knew that she was the reason that Maggie was yawning every five seconds while getting ready to leave for work.

The last time it happened, Alex woke up crying and hugging Maggie. Maggie was already awake, she hadn’t been sleeping so well, trying to figure out what was going on with Alex without asking, trying to give her the space that she needed to get ready to talk about whatever was going on with her. Alex stayed still and took stock of her tears, the hot tracks that felt so foreign to her, the dryness of her throat and the aching of her neck from her shoulder muscles being bunched up while she was sleeping. 

“Alex what is going on with you?” Maggie asked quietly, not wanting to scare Alex away, but not being able to take the hurt that was going on in the walls in Alex’s head. 

“I dream that you die every night. Every night is different. But it’s always related to me being with you. It always has to do with my enemies that I’ve made with the DEO. It’s always my fault. And I’m always too late.” Alex said in the same whispered voice that Maggie had used, only hers was coated thick with tears. 

Maggie turned in Alex’s arms until she was face to face with her. She reached up and traced the outline of Alex’s face in the darkness. She felt her lips, traced up her cheek, went over the bridge of her nose to her other cheek and then up her forehead. She felt Alex sigh and felt Alex’s arms tighten around her a little bit. Maggie kept tracing, thinking of what to say, her hand now on the back on Alex’s neck, feeling the tension there and then moving lower to her shoulder before resting her hand on Alex’s back.

“Alex…I wish that I could protect you from your mind. There’s nothing more that I want to do than to take these fears that you have and whisk them away, send them to Jupiter, send them into the void of a black hole, anywhere to where they couldn’t reach you anymore. I know that I can’t though. I can tell you though, that you shouldn’t worry about me. I am going to be fine. I have the best reason in the world to be careful on the job, to make sure that I come home every night, to make sure that I come back to you. Come hell or highwater, I don’t care if some alien has me, I am always going to come back home to you. And I’m going to make damn sure of that promise. You won’t be able to get rid of me.”

Alex was silent and Maggie was worried that she had said the wrong thing and was just about to crack a joke to lighten the mood when Alex pulled her in close and said in a whisper, “Thank you. I love you Maggie Sawyer. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Maggie sighed slowly and she smiled in the dark when she felt Alex slowly relax. She felt the tension leave her shoulders and for the first time in a long while, they both fell asleep and stayed asleep.


End file.
